militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Koral
Alexander Koral was an American member of the Communist Party of the United States (CPUSA) who headed a network of spies for Soviet intelligence during World War II called the "Art" or "Berg" group. Koral's wife, Helen Koral, also was involved with the group. Career The FBI first detected Koral in 1941 while surveiling Gaik Ovakimian, whom the FBI did not realize at the time was the head of KGB operations in the United States. The FBI noted Ovakimian meeting several times with Koral, though no espionage could be proved. Koral was working at the time as a school district maintenance man. After the War, in 1947, Koral confessed, when confronted by the FBI, to being a courier for the KGB from 1939 to 1945. Koral told the FBI he was paid two thousand dollars to travel to different cities to pick up and deliver small packages and envelopes to different persons, including Nathan Gregory Silvermaster and Helen Silvermaster. In December 1945, Koral was sent to tell Silvermaster “no more visits would be made to him”, at the time of Elizabeth Bentley's defection and the Soviet networks were being compromised. Koral identified Semyon Semenov as one of his contacts in Soviet intelligence to whom he had delivered materials. Koral was also a contact of Michael Straight. Koral's code name in the Soviet intelligence, and as deciphered in the venona decrypts is "Berg". Public exposure On August 8, 1948, the Washington Post reported: The curtain will rise again Monday morning 9, 1948 on Washington's current spy thriller when the House Committee on Un-American Activities calls upon two key witnesses to tell the public what they know of Communist espionage here... One witness will be Victor Perlo... The other will be Alexander Koral, described by Chairman Karl Mundt (R., S. Dak.) as a former "contact" man between New York and Washington. On August 10, 1948, the Washington Post reported: Two ashenfaced men stood up in the crowded caucus room of the Old House Office Building and were confronted by Miss Elizabeth T. Bentley, confessed courier for Communist underground... Both men, on the advice of counsel, refused to say whether or not they knew Ms. Bentely on the ground that an answer might tend to incriminate them... One was Victor Perlo... The other was Alexander Koral, a 51-year-old maintenance man employed by the New York City Board of Education, who was remindded when he was on the stand that he had already signed a confession to Government authorities of his part in a Washington-New York spy circuit. Koral refused to affirm or deny that he had made such a confession, and he refused to say on grounds of self-incrimination whether or not he is now or ever had been a Communist... Investigator Louis J. Russell, former FBI agent, took the stand... "Koral... had a sone who was ill and had a large amount of hospital and medical bills." Koral was linked by Russell to Nathan Gregory Silvermaster. Venona Alexander Koral is referenced in the following Venona project decrypts: *1251 KGB New York to Moscow, 2 September 1944 *1332 KGB New York to Moscow, 18 September 1944 *1582 KGB New York to Moscow, 12 November 1944 *1636 KGB New York to Moscow, 21 November 1944 *1803 KGB New York to Moscow, 22 December 1944 *50 KGB New York to Moscow, 11 January 1945 *1052 KGB New York to Moscow, 5 July 1945 *275 KGB Moscow to New York, 25 March 1945 *337 KGB Moscow to New York, 8 April 1945 After Venona The Cold War International History Project (CWIHP) has the full text of former KGB agent Alexander Vassiliev's Notebooks containing new evidence on Koral's cooperation with the Soviet Union. See also * Elizabeth Bentley * Whittaker Chambers * Alger Hiss * Victor Perlo * Alexander Vassiliev * Venona References Sources Documentation: * New York FBI memo, 7 December 1945, FBI Silvermaster file, serial 248. *Ladd to Hoover, 12 December 1945, FBI Silvermaster file, serial 235. *Koral statement, 11 June 1947, FBI Silvermaster file, serial 2608. *Alexander Koral interview summary, 9 June 1947, FBI Silvermaster file, serial 2571. *FBI memorandum, “Existing Corroboration of Bentley's Overall Testimony,” 6 May 1955, FBI Silvermaster file, serial 4201. *[http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0RMQ/is_25_10/ai_n14726773 Professors of Denial, Ignoring the Truth About American Communists] Weekly Standard, 21 March 2005 by Harvey Klehr, John Earl Haynes *FBI Silvermaster File Books: *David Caute, The Great Fear: The Anti-Communist Purge under Truman and Eisenhower (New York: Simon and Schuster, 1978), pg. 156. * John Earl Haynes and Harvey Klehr, Venona: Decoding Soviet Espionage in America, Yale University Press (1999), pgs. 151–152, 157, 353, 415n91, 455. *Michael Straight, After Long Silence (New York: Norton, 1983) * *Allen Weinstein and Alexander Vassiliev, The Haunted Wood: Soviet Espionage in America—the Stalin Era (New York: Random House, 1999). * Nigel West and Oleg Tsarev, The Crown Jewels: The British Secrets at the Heart of the KGB Archives (London: HarperCollins, 1998) Category:Members of the Communist Party USA Category:American spies for the Soviet Union Category:Admitted Soviet spies Category:American people in the Venona papers Category:Possibly living people